As conventionally known, there is a game system which includes a memory, a processor connected to the memory, and a console application arranged to be stored in the memory, to be executable by the processor and to create a sound track including a plurality of audio tracks. This game system has a function of extracting audio tracks from an audio source such as an audio CD or a DVD and storing them in a hard disk drive or the like (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, in general, a conventional recording medium reproducing apparatus previously holds image information of icons, each of which is formed by a symbol(s) or the like indicative of each operation mode (each operation such as PLAY, FAST FORWARD, and STOP) corresponding to the user operations in the recording medium reproducing apparatus. When each operation mode is executed, an icon corresponding to each operation mode is displayed on a display device.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) Publication No. 2002-306842 (Claims 1, 4 and 5, and Paragraphs 0007-0009 and 0057)